Battle of the Golden Gates
The Battle of the Golden Gates took place during the Second NoHead War on 25 April, 2020 where the Police Grand Army defended the Golden Gates from the NoHead Robot Army. Prelude In 2020, the NoHeads prepared to invade the MBH. Over the course of the engagement, the Rocket army failed to kill anyone despite the assistance of their leader, Hell Burnbottom. Soon after, Baby Intelligence flew to their base for a counterattack, but ran out of fuel and landed in the junkyard. After fueling up, they returned to Wyoming and, with the aid of their new member, Telekinibabe, the babies went to the Police’s hiding place to convince Sheriff Bladepoint, leader of the police, to align with them. The NoHeads had driven the police to their old base after invading their current one and destroying half the station. Baby Intelligence humbled himself before the police, and Bladepoint pledged his support to him, forging a pact and ending months of enmity between them. Once the remainder of the Police Security Forces had been summoned to their hiding place, Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint devised a plan to stop the NoHeads. This plan replaced the ones the police were making in retribution for the loss of their home. During the planning session, Baby Intelligence made Force Baby a General for the upcoming battle. The Police Army was to lure out the main bulk of the NoHead’s Rocket Army onto the grass plains for the head-to-head assault, allowing Bladepoint and his strike force, along with the remaining babies, to attack the base and infiltrate the main hangar. In advance of their entry, Baby Intelligence ordered the resistance to secretly program the battle flight-path coordinates. Bladepoint, however, was actually without an organized army. Half an hour after the ready force had departed, he used the secret signal from his pocket to rally and summon all of the police that had been in hiding around the town; additionally, police from every state joined the growing army, leaving only a few to guard the towns. With his army in place, all he needed was the weapons with which to equip his army. Agreeing that the army was scattered, Baby Intelligence told Bladepoint to continue helping the refugees and send them to the Golden Gates where many people from Westfold were also taking refuge. Carol suggested that they would require aid, but Bladepoint argued that no aid would come. Soon Baby Intelligence brought the Advance Guard and the Frontal Offense to defend the Golden Gates from Burnbottom's attacking forces. The battle The battle began when Force Baby fired at RC-4, disabling him by hitting him in the arm. As several angry robots carted him off, the robot forces opened fire, the two sides exchanged volleys of gunfire. Despite the incredible aims of the Grand Army, and the weight of fire being put out by the defenders, the robotic hordes moved steadily closer to the gate. At short range, Bratpros rolled in and began attacking with their slow-loading, yet hard hitting whips, killing several, one falling horribly into the mass of robots below. Then Cassidy and Bartholomew Gales showed up as if out of nowhere and began erecting a field for robots to scale the walls. Many officers were killed during this stage of the battle as the pressure increased. Despite that, they had managed to keep the robots from getting a foothold on the gate. Initially, Baby Intelligence was intensely reluctant to participate in the fight, but after Ford forced him to realize that it was madness to not fight the robots, he relented - sending his pupils into the fray, encouraging his friend Kelly Hughes to rain down death who in turn encouraged the dog Gobbles, and he himself wielded his sword skillfully against the forces of evil. While the officers were dueling Bratpros on the gate, Rebecca laid the charges that were prepared by Hell Burnbottom in the culvert under the wall. However, Kenzie Walters, who had recently turned against the NoHeads, prepared to light the previously placed bombs, though she briefly fought Cassidy, who failed to defeat her. She found Baby Intelligence, but then they were ambushed by Mira and Rebecca. After being disarmed by Mira, Walters turned to Rebecca and muttered her last words, "Too late, asshole", and proceeded to activate the explosives in front of Baby Intelligence. The ensuing explosion sent robots, officers, and huge chunks of rock high into the air, killing both Walters and Rebecca in the process. The falling debris brought great casualties to both sides of the conflict. Starting to feel exhausted, Force Baby turned to Baby Intelligence. Walking slowly, he muttered his title and said he couldn't stand upright and begged him to understand. Shocked, Baby Intelligence grabbed Force Baby's wrist, but then he collapsed, moaning that he was sorry and haphazardly firing a gunshot before Baby Intelligence told him to rest. Resting more easily with his master's understanding, Force Baby dozed off, and Baby Intelligence asked Dante Christensen to carry him off after dryly commenting that he was "lying down on the job". Baby Intelligence met up with Optica and Lindsay Kellerman. A ready force of police, along with Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Lindsay used a captured NoHead tank, Transport 509, to approach the base without being detected by NoHead forces. The group navigated the transport to the entrance of a secret passage at the base of the cliff face. The ready force disembarked. Aftermath Less than half of the 15,000 robots survived the main battle, after being driven away at most one fourth managed to escape back to Wyoming. The mechanical carcasses were simply piled off to the side of the battlefield and left to deteriorate. Force Baby had lost his glove in the battle and was wounded badly on the head, but he had killed fifty-seven robots to Baby Intelligence's fifty-six. During the Police Station Battle, Rocket Commander RC-4 had captured the police’s esrohs and buffaloes, which were their beasts of war. Bladepoint took a small squad and attacked the place where the beasts were being held, and rescued them from captivity, as well as the captured guns. With all of the pieces in place, he moved the Grand Army out onto the plains. The NoHeads, meanwhile, had sent three divisions to engage the police. Almost all the forces moved to engage the Grand Army head-on, while the guards stayed at the base. The battle was critical to the survival of the Police Grand Army and their participation in the Second NoHead War as a whole; had the Grand Army lost the Battle of the the Golden Gates, the organization as a whole would have been obliterated by the rampaging legions of Hell Burnbottom's livid robots. Appearances * * Category:2020 events Category:Battles of California Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War